OneShot Precious
by kitmistress
Summary: Lucius is at his wits end. He needs his mate and he needs him NOW!


Lucius couldn't take it anymore! Three days he'd been dripping wet for his mate. Cold showers, ice baths, even boring political meetings did nothing to dampen his mood. Lucius Malfoy was so horny he thought he was going to die from it.

"That's it!" Standing from his plush leather chair, he tucked himself back in before storming to the fire-place and throwing some floo powder into it.

"Hogwarts-Severus Snape's Chambers."

*o*o*o*

Severus Snape was grading papers like he normally did on a Thursday night when he heard his fire-place burst to life. Turning to see who it was, he was surprised to see only a chest as the rest of the body was moulding to him.

"Lucius what are you doing here? I thought we said Friday night we could meet," Snape mumbled into the chest.

"Can't wait. Need you NOW."

The next thing Severus knew, he was naked with an extremely horny mate standing over him.

"You didn't take your potion did you?" Severus groaned out as Lucius squeezed his butt.

"Possibly."

"Lucius, I don't make it just so you can gain relief, I do it so you don't hurt me," Severus snapped back, pushing Lucius away from him. "No touching till you've taken a potion," Snape growled, turning back to start grading again.

"No, now." Lucius practically flipped Severus onto the desk, covering the essays with his upper body.

"Lucius!" Snape hissed/squawked. Lucius hadn't been this bad since the first time they had mated and Severus was almost afraid now. The first time had hurt so bad that even with the potion he hadn't been able to walk for a week. He hadn't been able to eat anything for a few days as his stomach had felt like it had been pounded to a pulp. No, he did not want to go through that again.

"You protest, yet you are filling yourself. Come now, you want it my little mate," Lucius purred, grabbing hold of the vibrator in Severus and twisting it slightly, making Severus moan. His mate always had something filling him, keeping it stretched for times like this. Purring, Lucius pulled out the vibrator and lined himself up, just touching the puckered passage to heaven. A hand grasping him forced a hiss past his lips.

"Let go. Too sensitive," Lucius hissed out. Even though the touch was light, it was almost painful due to his arousal.

"Lucius, please don't. You haven't been like this since our first time. Do you remember what I was like after?" Severus asked, never removing his hand from Lucius penis.

"I took care of you then and I will take care of you now." And with that, Lucius, using Severus' hand to guide him, thrust into Severus, forcing Severus to moan and his body to clench. Pulling back slightly again pulled another moan from Severus but he relaxed a little.

"Lucius- the essays," Severus moaned out, making Lucius growl. He just wanted to pound his little mate into oblivion. Pulling Severus' legs got the message across and in seconds Severus had his legs wrapped around Lucius' waist while his back touched Lucius' chest, in a close resemblance to the Superman position- the only difference being Lucius had his hand pressed against Severus' chest, helping to hold him up. Looking around for the closest option –other than the floor- Lucius spotted the couch and quickly waddled over to it, shifting Severus with every step.

When he finally reached it, Lucius fell onto it, crushing Severus under him. Without another thought Lucius pulled out and thrust back in, dragging a moan out of Severus.

"How are you so calm?" Lucius growled, never stopping his pace- which had Severus biting into the couch. If only his students could see him now, Lucius thought. Thrusting in hard, Lucius took that back-this wanton look his mate had was for him and him alone.

"I took my potion," Severus moaned breathlessly. With his mate in him, he felt the need that Lucius felt, even if it was dampened by the potion.

"So no little ones?"

Severus could only shake his head as Lucius hit his prostate. Lucius almost sounded sad before it turned into a moan as Severus clenched.

"Let me see you."

Understanding what Lucius meant, Severus allowed the pleasure to take hold, forcing his body to change. Wings, as black as the moonless sky burst from his back, his hair curling and lengthening to create waves around him. Lastly Severus' eyes changed from brown to black with flecks of silver floating like stars in the night sky. Looking back over his shoulder, he noticed Lucius had already allowed the changes to happen.

Lucius was the complete opposite of Severus with wings so white they almost glowed, hair so straight it made arrows jealous and eyes so blue it was like twin pieces of sky with white clouds floating in them. Severus moaned at the sight. His dominant was back. With that Severus bent his head forward and thrust back, encouraging Lucius to pound him.

And Lucius did. It was well into the next morning, 5 am, before either could be satisfied. Collapsing into a heap on the couch, they cuddled together, Severus' wings folded against him while Lucius enveloped them in his wings.

"I hope you realise, I won't be able to teach tomo-today," Severus said from his position on Lucius chest.

"Potions cancelled, they'll think of it as their Christmas present. After all, the holidays are starting tomorrow."

"Not everyone will like that."

Lucius chuckled softly stroking Severus hair. "Draco will get over it when he finds out you're staying over." Severus stopped his purring (that he has been doing since they had collapsed) and cuddled closer to Lucius. "I know love. I promise when he's older we'll tell him. Are you sure the potion worked?" Lucius purred, running his hands over the small of Severus' back, wishing it were his front.

"Why, so Narcissa can claim another one of my children as hers?"

"No, because I enjoyed seeing you swollen with our child. Don't you remember how irresistible I found you?" Lucius purred, moving his hand to cup Severus' butt, spreading the cheeks open again. Severus moaned deeply.

"Yes, I thought I was going to lose Draco to your unstable urges."

Lucius hummed at the fond memories. Leaning down, Lucius pressed his lips down to Severus'. It soon turned from a light loving kiss to a fierce lustful kiss. Before either realised it, they were once again pushing and thrusting against each other.

*o*o*o*

Around dinner, both collapsed into a heap on the floor, having fallen from the couch hours ago.

"Merry Christmas my little Mate."

"Merry Christmas my Dominant."

With one last kiss they fell asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms.

End!

A/N yes Lucius is a veela, Severus is a Dark Veela. Draco is Severus' and Lucius' son. Narcissa is still Lucius' wife but he's unable to impregnate her-because she's not his mate, so he can't get in the mood ;) and yes the vibrator was on (ok so it might still be…seeing as they just dropped everything and went at it! Lol) This was supposed to be a one shot all on its own with nothing attached but it got my muse running around like a maniac so I'm writing a full story off this one. It's called Precious and will be up in a little. Hope you enjoy it and this! Byes!

Kit


End file.
